


Oye, Qué Pasó?

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, In the Heights References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: Blackouts are sometimes orgasm related.





	Oye, Qué Pasó?

“J, that’s a horrible idea,” James piped in from his place behind RG on the couch. J was going over another plan to get into a new bank in Gotham.

“Yeah? And why would that be Spaceboy?” J scoffed at the skinny man. He never went on heists, what would he know?

“Well, for starters, you want to go in there guns blazing. You aren’t taking into account the fact that there will be alarms, cameras, and all kind of other things,” the skinny man said matter-of-factly. “You need a plan.”

J narrowed his eyes at him. If he weren’t his little bird’s fiancé, he’d have been killed a while ago. “I always have a plan.”

“Disable the cameras and alarms before going in. A simple solution of surgical anesthetic can help with the witnesses. Knowing how you’re going to get into the vault before going in without knowing how the turnout will be is a horrible idea on your part.” James just went back to reading his book.

Frosty piped in, “What about us and the gas?”

“Gas masks, Snowman,” RG laughed from her place between James’s legs.

Frost looked at his boss. “He’s got a point, sir. We could make it so we go in and out, nobody will know till the witnesses wake up but even then we’ll be gone and nobody will see us. It shouldn’t be that hard to take out the cameras and alarms.”

J was about to open his mouth when the power cut out. RG’s voice cut into the unexpected silence. “Oye, qué pasó? Blackout, blackout!”

“RG, hush!” James cut in, turning on his phone flashlight. RG just laughed, turning hers on as well.

“Either Vic had the best orgasm of her life or J needs to fix this after last time,” RG laughed, J growling at the thought of Victoria once again blowing a gasket and sending the house into darkness.

The sound of something hitting the floor sent everyone into red alert before Frost’s voice rang out from the floor of the kitchen. “Sorry, guys. Just me. I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

RG suddenly burst into another fit of laughter, everyone turning their attention to the sound.

“Do you find this funny, asshole?” J growled from his spot in the corner of the dark room.

RG turned to his voice, trying to regain her breath. “The largest crime lord in the country just had his house go into a blackout because one of his residents came so hard that she short-circuited, his right hand is on the floor of his kitchen, and I say it’s a matter of minutes before Caela comes out to bitch you out.” At that, she started laughing hysterically again. James chuckled, rolling his eyes and letting J deal with this on his own because, what did he know?


End file.
